


eclipsed

by stanuris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, basically theyre in college, ill add characters/tags as i go i havent decided whos showing up yet or not, its gay, its gonna be a multi-chapter fic i dont normally write these? anyways here goes nothing, keith fucks up and yells at a teacher and gets kicked out nice goin keith, klance, lance doesn't come in until the middle of chapter two, this started out as a school assignment and morphed into... this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: When Keith gets scared, he pushes people away.Lance is terrified he'll end up one of those people he never comes back to. Keith has a bad day, and ends up not recognizing his own face when he looks in the mirror. All Lance wants to do is to help his boyfriend, but tends to just make things worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi whats up hello  
> this started out as a project for class, then i scrapped it cause i wanted to do something different for school, but i liked the premise, and thought it'd be fun to turn into a multi-chapter fic
> 
> basically- keith has galra dna, but nothing shows until an eclipse and then everything goes to shit  
> enjoy!

     Keith collapsed on his bed, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips. He dragged a hand down his face, trying to regain a bit of his usual composure. Saying he was tired would be an understatement- he had never really felt this level of defeat in his life. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Keith stood up, sleepily making his way to the bathroom to wash his face.

    Looking in the mirror, he was quite a disgruntled sight to behold. Dark circles underneath his eyes contrasted heavily with his pale skin, and he looked nearly sick. He sighed, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water. He was too tired to face the world, he decided.

    Face washed, Keith trudged back to his room, collapsing once again into his bed. He curled himself underneath his sheets, wrapping his blanket close to him as he nestled into his pillow. He was freezing, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up to turn his heater up. Keith closed his eyes, and drifted slowly off to sleep.  
Keith jolted awake from a nightmare, skin hot to the touch and coated in sweat. He shot up in bed, eyes flitting around the room, looking for something. He couldn’t quite figure out what he was looking for, so he scratched a particularly itchy spot on his head and laid back down.

    The second time Keith woke up, he couldn’t shake the feeling of something eerie. Something in his room seemed to smell different to him, seemed to feel strange. He couldn’t put it together in his mind, so he got a drink of water, and crawled back into his bed. He was cold again, and shivering. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, feeling slightly-different goosebumps littering his skin. He couldn’t quite figure out what was different about them, but before he could put much more thought into it, he had already drifted off to sleep.

     The next time Keith woke up, he woke up screaming. His senses were overwhelmed with his own yelps of pain, and he writhed on his bed, fiery pain tearing through his body. Keith had no idea how long it had taken, but soon, he had drifted back to sleep, his own tiny whimpers of distress filling his bedroom.

    When Keith came back to consciousness, he hissed. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, dried and cracking a bit from breathing so heavily in his sleep. Keith ran a hand through his hair as he pulled himself to his feet, making his way to his bathroom. He shivered a bit, a chill racing through his bones.

    Keith had a bizarre sense of déjà vu, and blinked a few times before continuing on his path. He rubbed a hand absently at the small of his back, wincing at his own touch. Everything hurt, and Keith couldn’t figure out why. It was starting to drive him up the wall, but he did his best to ignore it, and just set to starting to wash his face in the bathroom. Something felt off to Keith, but he still had no idea what it was. He couldn’t place it, he couldn’t understand what was wrong, what was happening in his own body. He screwed his eyes shut, and tried to control his breathing.

    He wasn’t sure how long he had zoned out for, but when he opened his eyes again, something seemed different. Something felt… Different. Keith opened his eyes, gasping harshly as he looked down at his hands. Purplish fur had grown rapidly on the backs of his hands, and claws emerged where his nails used to be. The pale skin of his arms was slowly being overtaken by the same strange, thick purple fur as his hands, and he let out a scared howl of pain as something like fire ran down his spine as he felt his entire body go numb.

    The next time Keith opened his eyes, his bathroom was covered in blood. From the fetal position he was curled in on the floor, Keith couldn’t tell whose it was. He tasted something unfamiliar on his lips, but ignored it as he drifted back off to sleep.

   When Keith awoke again, he was startled to have found himself somewhere unfamiliar. Strange smells felt like they were assaulting his nose, and everything seemed to be too strong, too much, too much. Keith looked around him, and tried to move his hand to wipe at his tired eyes. His limbs felt heavy, and he felt like he was uncontrollable. He was terrified- something like that… Something like that had never happened before. He tried again, and his arm felt leaden. He didn’t really have a grasp on how to handle this situation, so he just screamed. He was starting to hyperventilate, starting to lose his focus, starting to lose his grip.

     Keith saw his arm move, seemingly on its own. He saw his own clawed hand reach out, and he closed his eyes. He couldn’t handle this, he couldn’t handle this, he couldn’t-

  
     Keith heard a scratch and a scream, and he screwed his eyes shut tighter. He didn’t want to watch. He didn’t want to believe that it was his body that was causing that. He didn’t want to believe that anything was happening, he didn’t want to believe that this was anything but a nightmare.

     A scream launched Keith out of his distracted stupor, and Keith winced visibly. He opened his eyes, staring in confusion at an unfamiliar area. The air around him was cold, yet he still felt like his skin was on fire. He was outside, in an unfamiliar wooded area. And yet, Keith had no memory of leaving his bathroom. The dark sky was only lit by a few scarce stars, and yet, strangely, he could see chis surroundings clearly. The outlines of trees surrounded him, and a puddle of blood shimmered at his feet. Keith hesitantly looked down at his hands, and the strange fur was matted with what he assumed to be the same blood as was on the ground. Keith numbly looked around for a body, swallowing the growing lump in his throat as he saw nothing but torn scraps of clothes. He didn’t want to know what happened. He really, really didn’t.

     Instead of facing his ever-growing fears, Keith sat on the bloodstained ground, his head in his hands and his fingers wound tightly in his hair. Hot tears streamed down his face, and he slowly drifted from consciousness.


End file.
